


Cat Scratch Fever

by Nickidemus



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina returns to Gotham after being away too long. She celebrates her return with Bruce...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Scratch Fever

As always with Selina, Bruce noticed her as soon as she walked in. Many of the women in attendance were beautiful, gorgeous even, but to him Selina was more an individual than any of them and therefore commanded attention. She wore dresses like they were made to be on her skin, jewelry as well, much the way she now wore a dress as black and shiny as her hair. Even with this feeling familiar, it also felt new, for which he could probably thank her being gone on a mysterious, two month sabbatical.

She made no pretense to speak to anyone else, slinking straight for him despite the woman at his side. He didn’t hesitate to take her hand when she offered it and raise it to his lips rather than shake it.

“Mr. Wayne,” she said with an air of flippancy, her eyes shining with mirth.

“Miss Kyle,” he replied, and even though she wasn’t touching him, he could sense his date for the night tensing beside him.

Selina cut her eyes to the woman and then back to him. “Care to treat an old friend to a dance?”

“Excuse us,” Bruce said, barely turning his head to the blond who now looked rather jilted.

He led Selina out onto the dance floor and felt the way she fit against him, not bothering to even pretend at chastity.

“Poor thing,” she purred in his ear, and he knew instantly she meant his date. “Did you even get her name, Bruce?”

“Nancy,” he said. Then hesitated. “I think.” This drew musical laughter from Selina, her breath soft against his ear. “I had a feeling if I were to see you again, it would be at a wildlife fundraiser.”

“You know me too well,” Selina sighed. “I’m proud of you. You haven’t questioned where I was or why I’m back. No more than I’ve questioned why you’re with another woman.”

“I have an image to keep up,” he replied. Selina knew what that meant, knew also that it didn’t involve sex so much as his wanting to appear as the forever bachelor and playboy in the public consciousness.

But she still had to ask. “Is she good?”

“I wouldn’t know,” he said, pulling back to cup her chin in his rough palm. “Is someone jealous?”

Selina smirked. “I know where I stand, believe me. When I can enter a room and make your tongue drop out of your mouth—”

“It wasn’t that dramatic.”

“It was.” Her smile was so tempting he simply had to dip in for a kiss, and they both heard the infuriated sound of a woman scorned, then her loud exit. “Another one bites the dust.”

“Well, if that’s how she’s going to act, maybe you just rescued me,” he laughed.

“Imagine that,” she said. “Me rescuing you.” The song ended from the soft, easy tune they’d been swaying to and became something raucous and jazzy. “You’ve been to this place more often than I have. So you’d know the rooms where we’d go undisturbed.”

“Planning something?” he asked with one eyebrow arched.

“Been thinking about it for a while actually,” she said. “And the sooner you find a locale, the sooner we can reunite the way I think we both want to.”

“As much as I’m sure you have your heart set on a janitor’s closet, let me take you someplace a little more comfortable than that,” Bruce offered, leading her by the hand to the exit.

Selina sighed playfully, though she couldn’t bury her smile. “Fine. If you insist.”

The ride to Wayne Manor involved clothes being half removed, hands sneaking to touch the places they’d missed for weeks now, sighing, gasping, and driving at breakneck speeds. By the time they were parked in front of the house, stumbling inside, and climbing up the staircase that seemed to take far too long to lead to Bruce’s bed, they were practically salivating and ravenous.

Selina was tossed atop the bed, landing with a triumphant whoop, slithering out of her dress and kicking her shoes off. All the while, her eyes ran hungrily over Bruce as he stripped and threw his clothes down, then climbed in after her.

“You’ve got that down to a fine art,” she noted as he unsnapped her bra and then set his attentions on her breasts.

Bruce didn’t bother to reply. Banter was all well and good, stimulating in its way, but he had another type of stimulation in mind. He kissed and tongue-bathed her nipples, nibbling carefully at them with his teeth, until she was a writhing mess beneath him. Then he peeled her wet panties from her and dipped his head even lower. He was met with a briny-sweet taste that flooded his mouth as his tongue immediately began to search her folds. He remembered this intimate place, the flavor and the way she tensed under his deep kiss.

Selina wanted to yowl, her head thrown back against the mattress. The moon was full outside, and she groaned harsh sounds at him that asked for more without forming words at all. He found her hard bud and played it expertly with his mouth until she was crying out and gripping the covers with white knuckles.

When he crawled over her again, she found the strength to grip hold of him even as her legs shook, her body winding around him. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he pushed deep inside her in one, solid thrust. As he found his rhythm and drove her on toward her second orgasm of the night, her nails traveled the length of his back. There were scars there already, and the bright red marks she left, jagged cat scratches, joined them. He rolled his hips harder, every fluid motion forward causing her cries to hitch and catch in her throat.

Just as she felt herself reaching the end, Selina gripped him tight and came up off the bed, clinging hard as her walls clenched around him. Though he was indeed losing control of himself, Bruce found enough was left to breathe heavily into her hair that she was beautiful just before he emptied inside her.

He rolled and fell heavily on his back with Selina tangled around him, shivering and watching him with a mess of black hair covering half her face. They lay in silence together until they were breathing evenly, Bruce’s hand trailing softly up and down the slick curve of Selina’s back.

“I could use a welcome wagon like that every time,” she purred.

“No,” Bruce grunted. “Because then you’d leave all the time simply so you could come back. I think I like you right where you are.”

Selina smiled and turned her face toward his shoulder to hide it, though her bright eyes showed her approval.


End file.
